


I Thought I Could Have My Own...

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Miscarriage, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan are new lovers, already hitting a bump that wrecks them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Could Have My Own...

  
  


                The car ride home from the hospital was deathly silent.  The man in dark, ruby glasses leaned his head on the car window, closing his eyes for extended periods of time before reopening them again.  The tears had been exhausted long ago, still taking their time to replenish before falling again.

                Next to him, a dark haired man gripped the wheel, doing everything in his power to focus on the road and not give the broken, sensitive soul next to him even the slightest side glance that might cause him to break down.  Shortly, the car was pulling in to the long gravel driveway leading through the green lawn towards the mansion.  “You go straight to bed when we get inside.  You’re on bed rest for the week, got it?”  He was doing his best to remain gentle, reassuring, and pressed his lips into a thin white line.  His firm chest fell in silence as he watched his newfound lover exit the car without a sound.  He stood from the vehicle, boots crunching on the gravel as he quickened his pace to catch up.  “You go to bed while I clean up.”  Unfortunately, his lover’s glasses refused to give any hint at his expression, and he only began to walk faster.  “Scott.”  The moment he gripped Scott’s shoulder, he broke into a sprint towards the door.

                “No!”  Scott shrieked as he was caught and held back.  His voice had such a heartbreaking tone, it was enough to fog even the clearest of blue skies.  “Let me go Logan!”  Scott tore himself from Logan’s grip, going about like a cornered animal as he burst inside and ran for the upstairs bathroom.

 Logan followed suit, only to have the door slammed and locked in front of his nose.  “Scott…”  He sighed gloomily and took a seat on the bed.  Maybe it was best for the poor guy to get it out of his system.

Meanwhile, Scott knelt on the red floor, his slacks gradually soaking in blood.  It was his own.  Then came the tears of parental instinct.  They slowly dropped to the floor, vanishing into the deep maroon.  “I’m… I’m sorry…”  He voiced a broken whisper, forcing his hands to cease trembling as he scooped something up tenderly in his two palms.  “I love you… I do.. I… I really t-tried…” 

Logan sat on the bed, hearing every word through the wall as his expression became grave, shocked at how quickly his eyes welled up.  He sniffed and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve.   It only hit him now, what it felt like to lose someone you already started to love.  He became lost in thought, attempting to drain out the heaviness in the air, his head snapping up when Scott finally opened the door with his clothes stained and clutching a shoebox tightly to his chest.  Logan almost became scared at how silent Scott was.  It wasn’t natural. 

Without a word, Scott continued to walk out of the room and down the stairs.  It seemed he was expending the last of his energy on one moment.  He didn’t care if the kids saw him in this state, he didn’t care about being hated or pitied.  He just desired to weep alone, just to get it out of his system.   He knew Logan was standing at a distance, but he paid no attention.  He got on his knees, the bloodied cloth now picking up dirt as he dug a hole with his hands until it was deep enough to place the box in.  He gave the lid one little kiss, silently placing it in the hole and covering it with a small, flowery bush and replacing the dirt.  He felt eyes on him.  Kids watching from their windows, wondering what the hell was wrong with the fearless mutant leader.  His family just feeling sorry for him as they observed.   He was only able to hold the deathly serenity until hot tears burned through his eyes, causing him to sink back and weep uncontrollably.  Logan had seen it coming, and was already there to catch him.

The two sat in the grass in the middle of the lawn as Logan comforted the violent tremors that shook Scott’s slim figure.  He could barely breathe, but he had to get it out.  Words wouldn’t work this time.  All Logan could do was rest his chin over Scott’s trimmed brown hair, locked together in a tight, disheartening embrace as they spent moments that felt like decades on what they had lost.  “M-my baby…” Scott choked out a whisper, swallowing with difficulty when Logan hushed him and told him it would be okay.

“It’s going to be okay, Scott… I swear…”  Logan himself was on the verge of tears, finally allowing himself to collapse into a heart wrenching sob.  Losing a life that was… made by yourself… It did something to the two of them that left them a weeping mess until even the sun gave up with its attempt to shed even the faintest glimmer of light.


End file.
